


Alone Together

by starduster



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke always seems to say surprising things when he's alone with Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

The noise of the ballroom is practically deafening when Guy finally slips out onto a balcony, letting the sounds of waltzes and rustling dresses and excited chatter be blocked out by the heavy lattice door shutting behind him.  He breathes a sigh of relief, sinking down gratefully onto a marble bench and massaging his temples gingerly.  His nerves are on edge –too many women wanting to dance with him—and he’s got a lovely stress headache coming on, the pounding sounds of the ball not helping.

He was more than aware of what would be expected of him at Asch and Natalia’s wedding, that he would have do dance with every Kimlascan noblewoman under the sun as one of the emissaries of Malkuth.  Even if the ladies were flocking to Peony for a dance, there was still a sizeable sum left over for Guy, and every single one of them seemed to want to dance as close to him as possible.  He remembers in amusement Peony’s desperate efforts to get Jade to allow him to attend, until something snapped in Jade and he just gave in.  Guy figures it has something to do with the very telling limp he showed up with one morning, and the affectionate glances he sometimes gets caught sending Peony’s way now.

It’s adorable to watch the two of them, and Guy’s heart aches a bit when he thinks of how unlikely it will be that he’ll ever have that level of intimacy with someone.  It’s taken him this long just to be able to tolerate dancing with women, much less anything else.

The sound of music blasting back out of the ballroom draws him back to his senses, and he looks over his shoulder to see Luke closing the door behind him, flashing a cheeky grin at Guy. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this if I’m not,” he says playfully, plopping down onto the bench next to Guy and stretching dramatically.  “ _Score_ , I’m getting tired of this.” 

“I know that feeling,” Guy mumbles, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.  “It’s really a testament to Asch that he’s been able to dance as long as he has.”  He looks back into the ballroom, sees the shock of red hair whirling about with Natalia’s flurry of white, sees for a split second the genuine joy on his face before he’s swept out of view again.  “It’s good to see him happy.”

“Yeah,” Luke agrees, staring out at the lights of Baticul beneath them.  It’s a beautifully clear night, and even through the light pollution the Fon stone belt shines bright against a backdrop of brilliant stars.  Guy thinks Luke looks equally beautiful, dressed to the nines in his viscount uniform with his hair braided down his back and his wild bangs somehow slicked back into normalcy.  He’s not sure what Lorelei did when it revived and stabilized the both of them in the ruins of Eldrant, but it sure ended up well for Luke.  He was good looking before, but now Guy thinks he’s damn gorgeous.

It takes him a moment before he realizes that Luke’s watching him with a look of amusement, aware that Guy’s practically undressing him with his eyes.  Sniggering, Luke gives him a playful shove.  “Jeez, Guy, keep it in your pants.”

Guy laughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and letting the cover of night hide the blush that’s unexpectedly lit up his face.  He wasn’t thinking it _that_ way, at least he wasn’t until Luke brought it up. 

The blessed interlude that sweeps away the awkwardness hanging in the air makes itself known through the sharp click of boot heels on tile when the door opens again, and then again through the softer, faster footsteps that pad out after it.

“But Colonel, surely there’s _someone_ in the military who’d want to funnel money to the cute little Fon-Mistress-to-be!  Come oooooon!”

Guy’s eyes alight on the most recent intruders.  Jade’s got Anise hanging off of him, and despite the fact that she’s now only a few inches shorter than him she still manages to cling comfortably to him.  Her gown and mantle shimmer in the light, and Guy notices with approval that she’s finally stopped tripping over it.  It was a nightmare, the first few weeks when she wore the gown.  Jade seems to make no notice of the grown woman hanging onto him, his movements unfaltering and precise despite the weight.  Even in the fancy dress uniform, studded with medals and criss-crossed with cords, he’s still an imposing figure.

“Anise, haven’t you harassed Guy for this yet?  You know you’ll make much more as Fon Mistress than any of my soldiers.”  He shrugs Anise off, casting an exasperated glance at Guy and Luke.  “Besides, Luke needs someone to marry. Bother him.” 

“Well, with Guy’s condition it’s no use trying to marry him.” Anise sticks her tongue out teasingly, hands on her hips in a perfect picture of how she was four years ago. 

“Hey now—“

“And we all know that Luke’s not going to want to marry a _girl_.”  She smirks, tugging on Luke’s braid.  “He’s more interested in marrying a duke, if you know what I mean.”

Jade rolls his eyes.  “You’ve made it painfully obvious what you mean.”  

Luke’s face is bright red, and he looks painfully like the Asch of old.  “Jade, Anise, knock it off!”

Anise giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand demurely.  “Alright, a duke _or_ a duchess.  Either or, really.”  Shedding every ounce of that demureness, she waggles her eyebrows suggestively at Luke.  “But we all know who he _wants—“_

“ANISE!”

They stand in stunned silence for a moment, Guy letting the info that’s tapping at his brain process and Luke seething quietly beside him.  Finally Jade sighs, and grabs Anise by the back of her tabard. 

“She’s not going to behave with you two, it seems, so I’ll take her back in with me.  I have to play Peony’s keeper tonight, so she’ll just have to put up with both of us tonight.”  Jade smiles that unnerving smile of his at Guy and begins pulling Anise back towards the door.  “Remember, Guy, we’re leaving tomorrow at noon.”  He rolls his eyes.  “Hopefully by then His Majesty’s hangover will be gone…”

The door shuts with a _thunk_ behind them, leaving Guy and Luke to sit in silence.

“Well, that was…”  Guy scratches his neck idly, tugging at his collar because it’s suddenly gotten so _hot_ out here.  “Something.”

Luke runs a hand through his hair in exasperation, resting his head in his palm and breathing out a sigh.  “I’m sorry, I just—I guess that cat’s out of the bag now.”  He laughs bitterly.  “Thanks, Anise, thanks a lot.”

The tension hangs heavy in the air between them, and Guy chooses his words carefully.

“So it’s true then, that you…”  He gestures uselessly with his hands, trying to make some sense without fucking anything up.  “Like… both…”

“Yeah,” Luke quietly admits, pointedly _not_ looking at Guy.  “I never figured I’d need to tell you, since I figured I’d have Tear when I came back, but since Teodoro married her off…”  He blows an errant lock of hair out of his face, the grumpy look gracing his expression a throwback to four years ago.  “Now you know how gross I am, so I’ll just take my leave then.”  He stands, cheeks red and looking absolutely ashamed, more so than Guy’s ever seen him.  “Don’t want to disgust you too much—“

Guy’s hand whips out and catches him about the wrist, holding him firmly.  He debates what to say, turning things over and over in his mind.  He understands part of Luke’s reasoning; in Kimlasca, affections between people of the same sex are largely viewed with disdain by the older folk for being contrary to nature.  Though the younger generations are a bit more accepting, he’d be ostracized if such revelations ever came to light among the other nobility.  It took him this long just to be accepted by his father as one of two sons.

“I’m not disgusted, Luke,” he finally manages, not relinquishing his grip on Luke’s wrist.  He’s not pulling away, and Guy takes that as a good enough sign that he can keep talking.  “I know it’s like that in Kimlasca, but no one cares in Malkuth.  Hell, you know, Jade’s like that.  With the Emperor, I mean.”

Luke snorts out a laugh, and it lifts a little burden from Guy’s shoulders.  “You’re kidding.”

“No, no, no, I’m serious!  The maids at the palace think it’s adorable.  The guards even bet on who’ll be in whose bed.”  He drops Luke’s hand, knowing he’s not going to flee at this point.  Luke remains still, shifting nervously, waiting for Guy to finish what he’s saying.  “You could come to Malkuth, you know.  If you want to be with a guy, there’s plenty in Grand Chokmah.”

Luke sighs.  “There’s only one guy I _want_ to be with.”

The gears turn in Guy’s head, but nothing comes out.  “Huh?”

“Nevermind.  I’m going to turn in for the night.”  He gives Guy a small, awkward smile over his shoulder.  “See you in the morning.” Without another word he heads back into the ballroom.

 _Well, something went wrong there._   Guy sighs heavily and stands, leaning on the railing and staring out at the lights of Baticul beneath him.  The hell was Luke talking about?  A long time passes as he sits out on the balcony before the door opens again and music comes flowing out from the party.

“Having trouble?” 

The rustle of taffeta and silk announce Natalia’s presence, and the bootsteps following it signal that Asch is with her as well.  Natalia looks radiant in all of her layers of billowing white dress, and although she’s shed her gloves and veil for the ball she looks like the perfect picture of an ecstatic bride.  Asch’s new duke clothing suits him well, all black with red accents that match his hair exactly.  His hair is pulled back to a tail that spills down his back, the bangs slicked back in their traditional fashion.  He and Natalia have never looked happier, quite evident by the fact that they haven’t left each other’s side the entire evening. 

Guy stands and bows, straightening when Natalia just laughs.  “For Yulia’s sake, Guy, you needn’t bow to me.  You know that!”  

“You don’t have to bow to her, but you sure as hell have to bow to me,” Asch intones flatly, but the half-smile on his face causes Natalia to elbow him firmly in the ribs.

“Asch!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Guy smiles, watching them in their newly-wedded bliss.  But when Natalia’s attention comes back to him, he knows she’s onto him. 

“Did something happen with Luke?  He looked upset when he told us he was leaving…”  She untwines herself from Asch and sits gracefully down on the bench.  “And now you look troubled as well.”

Asch leans against the wall, taking a much-needed breather from high society.  “Both of you usually look clueless, but never this damn sad.” 

Guy bites at his lip, unsure whether or not to breach the subject with the two of them.

“Yeah, he and I kind of… had a conversation.  A weird one.”  _Oh, what the hell._  “Hey, did Luke ever say anything about... being into guys? Like, attracted to them?”

Asch snorts.  “You never noticed?  Hell, you spent more time around him than I did.” 

Natalia nods.  “I’ve known for a while.  He told me when we were pretty little, a couple years after he was created.”  She’s totally calm about the subject, and Guy feels bad for feeling so awkward about it.  Natalia smiles, and with a giggle continues on.  “You know, lots of times when I’d remind him we were to marry he’d say he was going to marry YOU instead.” 

“And he was always staring at your ass,” Asch adds crassly, earning him a sharp look from Natalia.  “What?  He did.”  He waves dismissively.  “I never figured out what was so great about it, but he seemed pretty fascinated with that _and_ the rest of you.”

 _“There’s only one guy I_ want _to be with.”_

A call for Natalia rings out from the ballroom, and she quickly bids Guy farewell as she and Asch hurry back in to the party.  The thought hangs in his head – _Luke is in love with me—_ and suddenly he feels entirely guilty about Luke leaving the way he did.  Surely Luke can’t be too far at this point; besides, if he’s back at the manor it’s not a far walk.  Firmly making his decision, Guy stands and heads back into the ballroom, slipping out with the first people starting to trickle out and back to their homes.

The Fabre Manor is largely dark tonight; both Susanna and the Duke are both at the wedding, Pere is on vacation, and the maids have been given the night off.  The guard at the gate pays him no mind as he slips past, walking the familiar path through the manor, searching all the places he thinks Luke will be.  He’s not in his room or the courtyard, the library or the armory or the trophy room, and the only thing that attracts his attention to the drawing room is the soft glow of firelight coming from beneath the door.

The door swings slowly open and Guy sees Luke sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, a warm fire burning behind the grate and a half-empty bottle of wine sitting beside him.  He doesn’t turn at the sound of the door, or at the sound of Guy’s footsteps.

“Luke.”

Luke raises a hand in greeting, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.  He doesn’t turn to face him, though, and that upsets Guy just the tiniest bit.  Then he smacks his hand down on the rug beside him, beckoning wordlessly for Guy to join him, and that helps. 

Gingerly Guy places himself beside Luke.  He watches Luke’s face for a moment, sees an unusual sadness in his eyes.

“…I fucked up, didn’t I?  Telling you that.”  Luke pointedly avoids Guy’s eyes, staring deeply into the fire or into the purple abyss of the wine bottle. 

“No, you—“ Guy cuts himself off before he says anything stupider than what’s already come out of his mouth tonight.  “No, you’re fine.  I’m not mad or anything, I just…  You were talking about me, right?  ‘There’s only one guy I want to be with.’ That… that’s me, isn’t it?”

“Bingo.”  Another long swig from the bottle, and Guy finally notices the red tinge high on Luke’s cheeks.  He’s drunk.  He always knew it hardly took anything to get Luke drunk, but really…

“You’ve stuck with me since I was created.  You didn’t kill me when I was little, that’s nice, and you didn’t think I was a total and utter piece of shit after Akzeriuth.”  He’s slurring out the words, counting off the reasons on his fingers.  “And you’ve got the finest ass I’ve ever seen on a human being.”  He wiggles the four fingers, eyeing them suspiciously.  “You’ve got more going than any of my other prospects.” He sighs, dropping his hand limply in his lap.  “But you’re all about the ladies, of course; it’s not like I’ll be getting into your pants.” 

Guy feels his cheeks go bright red.  “You’re drunk, Luke.”

“Yeah, and horny.”

_Good lord._

“C-come on,” Guy stutters, pushing himself to his feet and bending down to grab Luke by the arm.  “I’m taking you to bed; you’re too drunk to reason with.”  Hauling Luke to his feet, Guy leads him out of the drawing room and across the courtyard.  Luke isn’t protesting, and that concerns Guy.  He’s either really mad, or plotting something.  Probably the latter.

The door to Luke’s quarters closes quietly behind the two of them, and Guy leads the stumbling Luke over to the bed.  Immediately Guy’s previous theory is proven correct as Luke grabs ahold of Guy’s wrist and falls onto the bed, yanking Guy to fall on top of him.  He’s grinning up at him absolutely lecherously. 

“Come oooon, Guy.  Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?  Fucking another man?” 

And immediately Guy’s brain backfires on him, reminding him that _yes,_ the concept of sex with a man has been a curiosity of his for some time and that Luke looks _particularly_ gorgeous tonight, especially now, flushed and with his now-unraveled hair spilling across the silk pillow like a halo, and these circumstances would be absolutely _perfect_ and... 

_You’re lonely as hell, remember?_

The voice nags at the back of his brain, fighting its way to the forefront as Luke slides his hands down Guy’s back and over the curve of his ass. 

And then in his drunken stupor Luke grinds his knee up _hard_ into Guy’s crotch, and the pain rather than the intended arousal of the action yanks Guy back to his senses.  Reaching back to grab Luke’s wandering hands, he pins them down to the bed and glares as hard as he can down at Luke.

“Luke, you’re drunk, and you’re not going to remember this anyway, so I’ll tell you straight.”  Luke’s watching him carefully, or at least as carefully as a horny drunk can when he’s pinned down to a bed.  “I would _love_ to fuck you.  Even if it’s just to try it.  But you’re drunk as hell, Luke, and you’re not thinking clearly.

“You’re so busy feeling sorry for yourself because you think you fucked something up with me because you confessed to me.  If I fuck you now and ditch you in the morning when I have to go back to Malkuth it’s not going to help.  I don’t want to fuck up this friendship.  Understand?”  He’s put on his best I’m-in-charge-here voice, and swallows heavily, awaiting some response from Luke.

Luke’s eyes quickly dart away from Guy’s, and he squirms a bit.  “F-fine then.”  He looks mad as hell, and now Guy feels bad.  “Just leave,” he mutters in an incredibly childish manner, wriggling out of Guy’s grasp and sliding off the bed, retreating stubbornly over to the window.

 _You’ve fucked up now,_ the voice helpfully reminds Guy.  _Shoulda just banged him, Gailardia._

Watching Luke’s back at the window for a moment, Guy finally rolls of the bed and gets to his feet.  He carefully weighs his options, finally throwing caution to the wind and walking up behind Luke. 

“Real quick, Luke,” he murmurs, trying to keep his voice even.  “Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Luke looks over his shoulder at Guy warily.  Seeing the sincerity in his face he turns the rest of the way, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

“If you remember this tomorrow morning, which you won’t, and come to my manor in Malkuth whenever and tell me, then I’ll fuck you.  But not like this.  Not when you’re drunk and upset.”

And then he leans forward, places a hand on Luke’s cheek and kisses him, chaste but hard on the lips.  Luke relaxes into the kiss but doesn’t make any move to try and further it.  When Guy pulls back he gives Luke a little smile, and Luke returns it.

“Go to bed, you drunkard,” Guy teases as he turns away and heads for the door.  “If you remember, come to Malkuth.”

 

The walk back to his guest chamber in the castle clears his head in the crisp night air, and he thinks briefly that he probably should have just fucked him and been done with it.  But even so he’s determined he’s not going to ruin his relationship with Luke; it’s not worth it just to indulge selfishly in some little curiosity. 

Guests are starting to stream evenly out of the castle now, and Guy weaves easily through them.  He bids farewell to a few familiar faces but makes a beeline for his chambers.  Once in the quiet of his own room, he flops down on the plush canopy bed and thinks long and hard. 

He remembers the soft touch of Luke’s hands across his skin, the arousal in his eyes and the intent in his movements that were very clear in their message that without interruption he was very definitely going to be rolling beneath the sheets with a certain Hoddian noble.  The thoughts work their way deeper and deeper, and it doesn’t take long before Guy’s got the perfect picture of Luke laid out beneath him, naked and flushed and wanting, and Guy’s _very_ aware of the arousal making itself known below his belt. 

 _Shit_.

Minutes later, when he’s breathing heavily and standing at the bathroom wash-basin rinsing the sticky white fluid off his hands, he thinks briefly that he’s just discovered a brand-new world, and revels with stupid glee that if what he’s just done is any indication he’s never going to have to touch a woman again so long as he can touch a man.

Well, a specific man.

 

When the imperial cruiser _Maelstrom_ pushes off from Baticul port the next afternoon, Guy stands on the upper deck, leaning against the railing and scanning the crowd as the wind whips through his hair and fills the sails.  The quiet grumble of the engines is music to his ears as he works his way across each face, looking for that particularly dumb one framed with brilliant red.

And there he is, standing towards the back of the crowd, and when Luke notices that Guy’s eyes have alighted on him he throws up a hand and waves, grinning.  Guy waves back, and his stomach flip-flops anxiously.  _Does he remember or doesn’t he?_

As he contemplates the merits of being dramatic, launching over the side and swimming back to the port to gather Luke in his arms and sweep him off his feet his question is answered for him.  Luke blows him a kiss, looking stupid and goofy and absolutely wonderful.

“My, my,” an even voice intones clearly behind Guy, making him nearly jump out of his skin.  Jade claps a hand heavily on his shoulder, sighing with a little smile.  “You’ve gone and done yourself in now.” 

Guy can’t help the little smile that lights up his face as he looks back at the receding port.  “Yeah,” he murmurs.  “I really have, haven’t I?”

 

It’s nearly two months before Luke finally shows up at the Gardios manor in Grand Chokmah.  A letter precedes his arrival, claiming his duties as a noble kept him holed up in Baticul for longer than he would have like and that he’d be in Grand Chokmah on business for several weeks.  It’s a warm spring afternoon when the carriage draws up in front of the manor, and Guy waits patiently on the steps as Luke climbs out and stretches.  The sunlight is glinting off Luke’s hair and Guy’s suddenly _very_ glad he’s wearing it long again. 

_Wanna wrap it around your hand and pull, eh, Gailardia?_

The thought forces itself up and Guy has to shove it back before he ends up looking so flustered the moment he even sees Luke.  He’s excited, sure, he’s not going to deny that, but Luke doesn’t need to know that.  Not yet, at least, not until they’re away from the prying eyes of valets and footmen and maids.

“Guy,” Luke calls out with a grin, strolling towards Guy and capturing him in a bear-hug ( _good and heterosexual looking, Guy thinks with a snort)._ He feels like Luke is squeezing the life out of him, and when Luke finally lets go Guy almost feels short of breath.

“Score, Luke, don’t kill me the moment you see me,” he says with a laugh as they turn and head into the manor. 

When they’re safely out of earshot, when the heavy doors have closed solidly behind them, Luke wastes no time in grabbing Guy by the shoulders and pinning him to the nearest wall, grinning that lecherous grin and looking like he’s viewing some particularly tasty food. 

“Before you ask, I remember.”  His breath is warm on Guy’s lips, and it takes all of the self-control he’s got not to go ahead and kiss the fool right here in the foyer.  Instead he sighs, gently pushing Luke off of him.  Luke looks dejected but Guy quickly speaks up.

“I figured as much, but we’re not going to do it right here on the floor in the foyer.  Are you nuts?”  He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind Luke’s ear, and notices how Luke minutely presses his cheek into the touch.  “B-but rest assured, it’ll happen.”  He’s nervous now, with Luke’s gaze heavy on his face and not a drop of alcohol in him.  He tilts his head a bit, looking Luke straight in the eyes.  “If you still want to, come to my room tonight at 11 or so.”

Luke pouts, sticking out his lower lip and looking tremendously like a child.  “I don’t wanna wait.”

Guy grins, patting him lightly on the hip and moving away.  “Well, you have to.  Life sucks that way.”

 

The evening goes smoothly.  Guy has a meeting with the Lord’s Council that feels like it’s never going to end, and it’s long past eleven when he finally walks through the front door.  The manor is quiet, and when he passes the hall where the guest chambers are he sees no lights from Luke’s door.  Which can really only mean one thing…

The light glows warmly beneath his own door, and when he pushes it open he sees Luke fast asleep on the bed, curled in on himself and snoring softly.  It’s pretty damn cute, and Guy finds himself admiring the picture for a long moment before Luke finally stirs.  He sits up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“You’re late,” he says flatly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking up to Guy.  Arms twine around his waist and pull him closer.  “I thought you were trying to get out of this.”

Guy snorts out a laugh and rolls his eyes.  “Yeah, I’ll stay at a meeting all day just to avoid bedding you.”  When he looks at Luke he’s met with an expression akin to an excited puppy, all wide eyes and grins and a whole lot less lust than Guy expected.  He sets his hands on Luke’s shoulders, idly fingering long red hair.  “But now I’m here, and you’re going to have your way with me.”

The grin widens, and Luke practically feels like he’s bouncing with excitement now.  “Hell _yeah_ I am,” he says gleefully as he starts working at the buttons on Guy’s shirt, fumbling with inexperienced fingers. He’s actually shaking he’s so excited, and Guy finally places a hand on top of Luke’s to still him.

“Calm down, Luke, we’ve got all night.”  He pushes Luke’s hands away gently and begins steering him towards the bed.  “Besides, I want to take this slow.”  He grins and gives Luke a sharp shove, letting him fall back down onto the bed as Guy climbs up and looms over him.  Before Luke can get a word in edgewise Guy’s kissing him, full and hard and wonderful.  Luke wraps his arms around Guy’s neck and pulls him as close as he can get, feeling the warmth from Guy’s body leech into his own. 

When Guy finally breaks away he trails kisses down Luke’s neck, stopping occasionally to suck hard and leave a dark, purpling bruise.  Luke can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips.  Guy’s nimble hands make quick work of Luke’s shirt, stripping it off him and throwing it to the floor, then he briefly sits up and starts to work on his own.  Luke lays beneath him looking dazed and amazed, lips kiss-swollen and wet with saliva, and Guy ratchets up his pace, flinging off the top layer of his shirts and bending down to capture those wonderful lips again. 

Calloused fingers skate over Guy’s arms and shoulders, feeling every dip and rise of muscle and every rough scar.  The same fingers work their way up under the sleeveless cotton undershirt, tracing through the rigid valleys of muscle that line Guy’s abdomen.  Guy sighs, shuddering under the light touches.

“You’re really sensitive here,” Luke marvels, smiling up at Guy.  He looks utterly cute, cheeks a little flushed and red hair spread out around him like a halo, just like that night two months ago.  Guy bends down and kisses him chastely, unable to resist himself.  Kissing Luke is wonderful even by itself; he’s a damn good kisser, Guy thinks, and the fact that he’s got the softest lips Guy’s ever felt certainly helps. 

Luke returns the kiss gently, and once again they’re sidetracked just lying there kissing.  Finally Luke squirms enough for Guy to move away, and he pouts dramatically.  “I love kissing you, Guy, but you’ve gotta fuck me before the night’s over.”  He’s working at his own belt now, yanking it off and attempting to shimmy out of his trousers and underwear. 

Guy smiles and watches him with amusement, and when Luke notices it he scowls.  “You could help, you know.”

“I could, but I’ll let you do it and I’ll just enjoy the show.”  He moves off Luke and sits cross legged at the end of the bed.  “You’re fun to watch.  Not to mention this is pretty hot.”

Luke rolls his eyes and returns to the task at hand, throwing the remainder of his clothing onto the growing pile on the floor.  His skin is remarkably free from blemishes and scars, something Guy attributes to Lorelei’s influence when he and Asch fell into the ruined depths of Eldrant.  Luke’s never really wanted to talk about what had happened then, but has assured the rest of their little group that had it not been for Lorelei being thankful he and Asch wouldn’t have made it back alive.  The feeling of his undershirt being tugged over his head brings him back, and he finds Luke settled comfortably in his lap. 

“Don’t space out on me,” Luke grumbles affectionately, tossing Guy’s shirt away and kissing him lightly on the nose.  Guy can feel the warmth of Luke’s half-hard dick against him, and feels the urgency rise just the slightest bit.  Luke rolls his hips a bit and the urgency increases a _whole_ lot.

Guy laughs softly, reaching down and sliding his palm down Luke’s muscled abdomen, delighting in the feel of coarse curls the further he gets.  “Sorry to upset you,” he murmurs into Luke’s ear as his fingers touch _just barely_ at the base of his cock.  Luke breathes in sharply, hips jerking, trying to get more of that feeling.  Suddenly Guy lifts him and drops him onto his back, spreading his legs with one hand as he kneels between them. 

When Guy’s fingers finally wrap around his erection Luke practically keens, breath rushing out of him.  Long slow tugs drive him mad, and he attempts to get Guy to go just a little faster by thrusting his hips, but Guy holds them down.

“Now, now, we can’t have you getting this excited this fast,” Guy teases as he bends down and blows lightly on the head of his cock.  Luke watches with lust-darkened eyes as Guy’s tongue slips out and runs flatly up the underside of his cock, and inhales sharply through his nose when warm, wet heat engulfs the head. 

“G-Guy,” Luke stutters out, reaching down and twining his fingers in sandy blonde hair.  “Ho-o-oly shit.”

Guy’s eyes flicker up to meet his, and he looks absolutely lewd with his lips wrapped around Luke’s cock, a little bit of saliva having made its way out and running down his chin.  Luke squeezes his eyes shut and presses his head back into the bed silently, and Guy mentally congratulates himself.  _You’ve made Luke fon Fabre be at a loss for words, Gailardia, good job._   He’s palming himself through his trousers with the hand that’s not wrapped around the base of Luke’s dick, and he can already feel a little moisture soaking through the thin material.  Bobbing his head up and down, he lets Luke a little further into his mouth, feeling the head of his dick bump the back of his throat and forcing down a gag.  Luke’s thrusting gently now, and Guy wonders if he’s getting close.

The answer comes when Luke tenses and bitter fluid fills his mouth, and Luke lets out a breathy gasp.  Trying not to cough, Guys swallows and lets Luke out of his mouth with a lewd _pop_ , sitting up and surveying his conquest.  Luke is watching him with half-lidded eyes, chest rising and falling heavily. 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to come so early…” he breathes out, sitting up and looking halfway ashamed of himself.  Guy smiles and leans forward to kiss him, giggling when Luke grimaces at the bitter taste of his own come.  “Gross.  How could you swallow that?”

Guy shrugs.  “Felt like the thing to do.”  He slides off the bed and stands up, working out of his pants and boots.  “Hey, get in the nightstand, top drawer, and grab the tube of lube in there.”

Luke looks clueless.  “Lube…?”

Guy gazes at him incredulously.  “Yeah, lube.  What do you expect us to use, spit?”

Luke flushes in embarrassment, turning and yanking open the drawer.  “That’s what I’ve been using…”  He fumbles through the contents of the drawer, finally finding a tube of clear gel with a little heart on the label. 

“’Been using?’” Guy questions curiously.

“I’ve been practicing a little,” Luke admits, tossing the tube to Guy as he settles back on the bed.  “Y’know, with like, fingers and little things.”  He won’t meet Guy’s eyes, and it’s downright adorable. 

“Well,” Guy says with that perverted voice again, “why don’t you show me, then?”  He settles back again, wrapping a hand about his cock and jerking himself off lazily.  “Gimme another little show.”  He tosses the tube back.

Luke examines the tube for a second before laying back on the bed, spreading his legs towards guy and using one arm to hold his knees up against his chest.  He spreads some of the gel on his fingers, marveling momentarily at the coldness.  He sees Guy watching him predatorily, and decides he’s going to give him one hell of a presentation.

The first touch against his hole is cold, and Luke flinches back before spreading the gel about.  The first finger goes in easily, and so does the second.  He meets Guy’s gaze before it flickers back down to what he’s doing, and Luke pumps the two fingers in and out gently.  Scissoring the digits stretches him out, but the addition of a third is a little tight, and the position’s awkward.  Guy’s flushed down to his chest now, his hand pulling steadily at his erection and eyes locked on Luke’s fingers.  When Guy licks his lips Luke knows it’s time.

He rolls onto his side, keeping his legs tucked up and spreads his hole as best he can with his three fingers.  “Come on, then,” he murmurs as seductively as he can, and Guy responds like an eager puppy, scooting up to him and raising onto his knees before he seems to hit a wall.  He looks moderately confused, gesturing silently and pondering something or another.  Impatiently, Luke prods him in the dick with his foot.

“What are you waiting for? _Fuck me_ ,” he whines.  Guy frowns deeply.

“How should we… what position?”

Luke rolls his eyes and rubs at Guy’s dick, enjoying the little shudder it earns him.  “I don’t care.”  He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees.  “How about,” he murmurs, gazing back over his shoulder at Guy, “like this?”

Guy practically comes then and there.  He has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from plunging straight in.  Giggling, Luke waggles his ass a little bit, and his erection swings heavy between his legs despite his earlier orgasm. Guy’s nearly drooling.

“Amazing,” Guy whispers, with a voice usually reserved for the newest Fon machine or whatever stupid thing he’s into.  He sidles up behind Luke, grabbing the lube from the pillow and slathering a healthy dose onto his cock.  He slides one slick finger into Luke’s hole, watching it pucker appreciatively around the digit.  “You’re still kind of tight.  Are you sure you’re ready?”

Luke nods, lowering his upper body to rest on his elbows.  “Yeah.”  He gives Guy a sweet little smile, and Guy’s heart beats a little faster.  “Just be gentle.  I won’t break.”

Mesmerized by Luke’s face, Guy takes a moment before he nods and rubs the head of his dick at Luke’s entrance.  One hand settles lightly around Luke’s hip and the other takes a firm hold of the base of his own cock, and then he pushes in slowly.

Luke exhales a long breath, dropping his head and willing himself to relax.  It’s a tight fit, but the stretch and the pain feels good.  Guy bends over him and presses a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades as he keeps slowly pressing in, reaching down and slowly stroking Luke’s erection. 

When his hips finally settle against Luke’s, he runs his hand down Luke’s spine tenderly.  “How’s it feel?  Good?  Bad?”

“Good, real good.”  Luke raises his head, turning it as best he can to look back at Guy.  He smiles.  “It’s full, but I like it.”  Experimentally he shifts his hips, gasping at the shifting pressure.  “Oh, it’s good.  You gotta fuck me, right now.”

Guy squeezes his eyes shut, nearly pushed over the edge by Luke’s voice alone.  Damn him.  Wordlessly he straightens up and grasps Luke’s hips with both hands, then pulls hips back and starts to thrust.  Luke groans, pushing his own hips back to meet each slow thrust.  It’s good, _damn_ good, and Luke nearly jumps out of his skin when a thrust hits his prostate.

 _“Hoooly shit, Guy_ ,” he moans, dropping his head onto his arms and curling his toes tightly.  Guy freezes, thinking he’s hurting and almost starting to pull out when Luke scolds him.  “Don’t you dare stop,” he snaps, “not on your life.”  He bites his lip.  “Faster.”

Guy lets out a breath, glad he’s not hurting him, glad he’s feeling good.  He quickens his pace, listening to the soft sounds of skin slapping skin and quiet panting.  Every few thrusts is punctuated with a little cry or moan from Luke, and when he reaches down to grasp Luke’s erection those moans and sighs get a little louder.  He bends over Luke, wrapping his free arm around Luke’s torso and resting his head on Luke’s back. 

“Guy, Guy,” Luke moans his name like a mantra, and it’s music to Guy’s ears.  Luke’s thrusting frantically, both back onto Guy’s dick and forward into his hands, and as the pace becomes more and more disjointed Guy knows Luke’s not going to last long.  It’s his first time, after all.  Guy doesn’t expect him to be up all night.

“Come for me, Luke,” he whispers into Luke’s hair, listening to the quickening moans and whined breathes and stroking harder and harder and faster. 

“Guy, I’m going to come—“

And he does.  Come spurts out into Guy’s hand and all over the bed-spread, and Luke twitches helplessly as orgasm washes over him.  He’s quiet, holding his breath as wave after wave of please wracks through his body.  When he finally breathes again it’s a quiet little moan, and Guy wipes his hand on the sheets before reaching up to brush Luke’s hair off his sweaty neck, pressing a kiss where the skin’s now exposed.

“So good, Luke,” he murmurs, thrusting faster.  “You did so wonderful, so amazing.” 

Luke makes a happy little noise, resting his head on his arms and trying to even out his erratic breathing.  “Guy…” he whispers, voice raspy and a little lust-tinged.  “Come inside me.  Please.”

“Of course,” Guy whispers back.  “Just a little longer.”  Luke’s bound to be sore, with the pleasure of orgasm wearing off and Guy still pounding into him, but he makes no indication of any discomfort, instead resting quietly against the bed and panting quietly.

When Guy finally comes he bites down on Luke’s shoulder without even thinking about it, and Luke squeals like he’s been shot.  He can feel Guy pulsing inside him, a wet heat filling him to the brim, and the pain in his shoulder only adds to the relative discomfort.  Perhaps it wasn’t the greatest idea to have Guy finish in him…

A moment passes and Guy pulls out, watching in a haze as some of his seed drips out of Luke’s ass.  He has enough of his senses still present to help Luke ease over onto his back, both of them completely oblivious to the soiled sheets.  Luke smiles up at him, and Guy’s heart pounds in his chest.  He bends down and kisses Luke firmly.

“So,” he murmurs, brushing Luke’s bangs out of his face.  “How was it?  Did it live up to your expectations?”

Luke laughs a quiet little happy laugh, eyes creasing with mirth as he reaches up and pulls Guy down into an embrace.  “It was amazing.”  He sighs happily.  “But now my ass feels weird.”

Guy kisses him on the cheek before disentangling himself and laying down beside Luke.  He traces his fingers over in invisible patterns across Luke’s skin idly, letting his skin cool and pounding heart return to normal.  “Yeah, sorry about that.  Next time I’ll come outside.”  He presses a gentle kiss to Luke’s shoulder, laying his head to rest against him. 

“Next time?” Luke questions, but there’s a smidgen of hope in his voice that’s unmistakable. 

“Mmhmm, next time, and then the times after that.”  Guy yawns and snuggles down into the bed, dragging a pillow down and positioning it beneath their heads.  “This sure as hell ain’t going to be a one-night stand, Luke.”  He pats him gently on the hip before reaching down to grab a blanket to throw over them.  “You’re way too good in bed for that.”

Luke smiles and turns his face to meet Guy’s, kissing him softly on the lips.  “Yeah, I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one of these days I'm going to write something that isn't formulaic porn.  
> Also you can tell how much I actively dislike Tear that I didn't even try to write her into this nonsense.


End file.
